


Sleeping By My Side

by shelny18



Series: A Semblance of Normality [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Canon Era, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelny18/pseuds/shelny18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is struck with inspiration in the dead of night but Enjolras is wrapped quite firmly around him and asleep for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the lovely ApolloSupreme.

Grantaire sighed. It was the first time in weeks he'd been struck by inspiration, a bad thing when you were dependent on money from your art to survive, and he knew if he went to sleep it would have vanished by the following morning. That was how these things went. Normally, there was a simple solution to this - he'd get up and paint or draw until the inspiration ran out, and then he'd sleep, often for days if the inspiration had stuck around for a while.

Tonight though, he wasn't alone. Enjolras had invited himself back to Grantaire's room with him and was wrapped tightly around the older man, head pillowed on his chest.

"You are not helping matters," Grantaire murmured, stroking the blonde's hair as he did so. Fast asleep, all Enjolras did was sigh and snuggle further into Grantaire's side, grip tightening. "Dammit," the artist sighed. Desperate now, knowing he would struggle to fall asleep until he'd at least attempted something, he glanced round the room, grinning when he saw the paints abandoned on the bedside table.

Stretching over with his one free arm, his fingertips scrabbled at the paintbrush before finally managing to roll it his way, quickly picking it up. The only colour within reaching distance was black but to Grantaire that was perfect.

Brush covered in paint, the only task remaining was to find a canvas. His own body was covered most successfully by Enjolras, and that was what made his mind up. Slowly, carefully, so as not to wake the student, he started to outline the figures on Enjolras's arm.

By the time he was finished the sun was starting to rise. Dropping the brush by the side of the bed Grantaire wrapped his other arm around Enjolras as well, carefully to avoid his work, rested his chin on the blonde curls and drifted off to sleep.

He was woken barely an hour later by a poke to the stomach.

"What the hell?" Enjolras demanded, ignoring Grantaire's illegible mumbles and gesturing at his arm and chest.

"I couldn't move to get a canvas," Grantaire shrugged once he'd woken enough to realise the problem.

"So you painted on me?!"

"Inspiration hit. What was I supposed to do, let it go again?"

Enjolras pursed his lips. "That inspiration is supposed to keep you in money and you can hardly sell me."

"No, but you were the inspiration so I could hardly sell those pictures either!" Grantaire snapped.

You could tell the moment those words sunk in as Enjolras started to study the paintings, smiling as he realised his arm was a weaving mass of words and phrases used in many of his speeches and his chest was a barricade any revolutionary would be proud of.

"I suppose it is quite something," he admitted finally, voice and smile soft.

"It's just missing one thing," Grantaire mused, searching his paints. "A-ha." Finding the red, he then hunted round for a clean brush, ignoring all of Enjolras's comments about tidying up as he did so. Eventually discovering one, he returned to the bed, knelt in front of the blonde and proceeded to fill in the flag he'd only outlined the night before.

"Beautiful," Enjolras declared, pulling his lover off for a kiss. "Maybe you should make this permanent one day."

Grantaire grinned. "Give me a chance to gain skill with a needle and I'll give it a go for sure."


End file.
